Já é ou já era?
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: [OneShot] E aí, Tenten, já é ou já era? Fic desafio informal proposto pela minha ídala de fics NejiTen, Nandinha Shinomori. E claro, fic dedicada à ela! [faz reverência] E eu não acho que o Neji esteja OOC, rs! [NejiTen]


_**- Alguns spoilers do Shippudden 14 do anime -**_

_Fic-desafio-informal proposto pela Nandinha Shinomori. _

_Num papo totalmente aleatório, surgiu essa frase que dá título à fic. E eu empolgada ever, disse que ia fazer uma fic NejiTen com essa frase... e dita pelo Neji!_

_Onde é que eu fui me meter... u.u  
_

_Mas enfim, a fic saiu, aqui está ela... nunca vai ficar à sua altura, Nandinha-senpai-chan, mas espero que goste :)_

_E com a participação especial do Kishimoto-baka-sem-coração-teme D _

_Divirtam-se!  
_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer:** Neji e Tenten - ® Masashi Kishimoto (e como diz a própria Nandinha, se fossem nossos, eles já estariam juntos há séculos, com direito à declarações de amor melosas o suficente pra matar um diabético ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Já é ou já era?**

- Eeeee, CORTA! Perfeito pessoal, muito obrigado, até a semana que vem! – bradou um jovem de óculos escuros com um megafone nas mãos, enquanto técnicos de som verificavam as gravações, fitas eram rebobinadas nas máquinas e o cenário era arrumado para a próxima gravação.

- Ahhhh, mais um episódio gravado! – disse Tenten, se espreguiçando logo após sair do cenário.

- Uhum.

- O que foi Neji, alguma coisa errada? – a morena olhou para o amigo, que estava muito mais sério do que o de costume, enquanto arrumava sua bolsa.

- Nada. – ele respondeu, simplesmente, sem olhar diretamente para Tenten.

- Quem nada é peixe, aconteceu alguma coisa sim, você não quer é me contar! – ela fez uma careta.

- Tem certeza que quer mesmo saber? – Neji agora fitava a garota, com um olhar um tanto sarcástico.

- Absoluta. – Tenten já estava impaciente.

- "Você teve que pensar para responder, não foi?" – disse ele, falseando a voz da morena.

- Ah Neji, não me diga que você ficou com raiva disso?

- Você me fez de ridículo, Tenten. E em rede nacional, faz idéia do que seja isso? – ele alterou a voz.

- Por Kami-sama, Neji, foi só um "caco"! E o episódio foi gravado, eles podem muito bem editar essa parte e...

- Eles NÃO vão editar nada, Tenten. Você viu a cara que o Kishi-sama fez, ele adorou esse seu maldito "caco". Deve estar achando que vai dar uma audiência absurda. – Neji tinha uma voz séria.

- E por que daria uma audiência absurda, geninho Hyuuga?

- Por que eu fui feito de idiota, conseguiram me deixar sem graça? Logo eu, um jounin! Nem nos meus tempos de genin eu fui tão ridicularizado! – ele virou o rosto.

- Me... desculpe Neji... eu sinceramente não achei que fosse ficar tão sentido... – disse Tenten, num suspiro de voz.

O Hyuuga voltou o olhar para a amiga e a encontrou de cabeça baixa, torcendo as mãos, nervosa.

- Achei que... depois de tanto tempo... você teria mudado... me-me desculpe... – ela agora gaguejava e sentia que iria chorar a qualquer momento.

- Tenten...

Uma lágrima caiu do rosto da kunoichi, que continuava de cabeça baixa. "Burra, burra, burra!"', ela repetia na sua cabeça.

- Tenten... sua boba.

Ela levantou os olhos e viu Neji estava na sua frente, com um olhar estranho. Parecia pena com uma pitada de sarcasmo.

- Eu exagerei. Me desculpe. Você tem razão, depois de tantos anos, eu deveria ter mudado.

Ela estava muda.

- Vai ser bom para mim que eu vire motivo de risadas por alguns dias. Talvez seja isso que esteja faltando na minha vida, tornar-me humano o suficiente para virar uma piada, não?

- ...

- Não estou com raiva de você, nem da sua atitude. Esquece, certo? – ele estava sério, mas não parecia estar mentindo; Tenten pôde ver isso nos seus olhos.

- Neji... – o Hyuuga se virou e saiu andando, mas não sem antes virar de volta para Tenten.

- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça. Eu não esqueci o nome de Hanabi-sama, apenas quase a chamei de Hanabira. Acho que ando observando demais as pétalas _(hanabira)_ de cerejeira no chão. – ele deu um raro sorriso para a morena. Ela retribuiu e pegando sua bolsa, pôs-se a caminhar do lado de Neji.

Agora tudo estava bem novamente.

Será?

"Você não perde por esperar." – pensou o Hyuuga, dando um imperceptível sorriso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fazia dois meses desde o ocorrido na gravação extra do episódio 14 e Neji e Tenten conviviam normalmente. O acontecido parecia ter se perdido no tempo, nenhum dos dois tocava mais no assunto.

Porém, o jovem de olhos perolados estava esperando uma oportunidade de dar o troco.

E a hora era agora.

- Bem pessoal, vamos começar a gravar o extra do episódio 22. Câmeras a postos? Ok... luzes... ação!

O roteiro do extra era simples: Tenten iria explicar sobre o funcionamento de armas ninjas, sendo ajudada por Neji. Ao final, Neji faria uma pergunta à Tenten e para dar o tom cômico final, Gai apareceria fazendo algo aleatório.

- ...e as kunais também podem conter selos de um jutsu de teletransporte, mas isso é assunto para um outro especial. – a morena terminava sua explicação. Era a hora de Neji lhe fazer a pergunta.

O Hyuuga se aproximou e Tenten pôde jurar que viu um brilho estranho no seu olhar.

Um segundo de silêncio e o choque.

- Ótima explicação Tenten... mas e aí, já é ou já era? – disse ele, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

A morena arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

- Neji... que diabos... – ela disse, sussurrando, tentando salvar a gravação.

- Você ouviu bem. Dá ou desce? Vô ou num vô? Vai ou racha?

Tenten estava começando a suar frio, a ficar vermelha, a tremer, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Aquele não era Neji, só podia ser um henge, um bunshin de muito mal gosto; se perguntou se Naruto ainda estaria no estúdio.

- Ne...

- Vamos ver se você entende de outro jeito. – ele fez uma pausa e colocou uma mão no queixo -

Imagina uma montanha. Em cima dela tem uma pedra. E aí, rola?

Enquanto fazia essas perguntas, o Hyuuga ia se aproximando de Tenten. Agora a distância entre eles era de mais ou menos um palmo, o que com certeza iria diminuir ainda mais, já que Tenten estava com as costas na parede do cenário; não havia para onde fugir

A morena estava paralisada e muda. Queria empurrá-lo, gritar, dizer que ele estava louco... mas seu corpo não obedecia.

Mas será que ela realmente queria afastá-lo?

"Péssima hora pra pensar nisso, Tenten..." – ela estava começando a sentir o calor do corpo de Neji cada vez mais próximo do seu – ou seria o calor do corpo dela que estava saindo por todos os seus poros? Ele colocou um dos braços apoiado na parede do cenário, se aproximando ainda mais da kunoichi. As respirações começaram a se misturar e a morena sentiu seu rosto queimar como se estivesse em brasa viva, ao mesmo tempo em que percebeu que via nitidamente seu reflexo nos olhos perolados do Hyuuga...

CRÁS!

-MAS QUE DIABOS FOI ISSO????

- De-de-desculpe Kishimoto-sama... foram os fios... pe-pe-perdão, não deu pra ver... – um contra-regra pálido e assustado juntava os pedaços de uma câmera que havia caído no chão.

- AAAAAAAHHHHH, mas será possível?? Justo nessa hora... E OLHA A HORA, PERDEMOS TEMPO DEMAIS!! Vamos ter que parar por aqui, temos que mandar essa fita pra ilha de edição JÁ!! – e sem mais instruções, Kishimoto deixou o estúdio, batendo os pés.

Neji havia se afastado de Tenten com o barulho, deixando uma kunoichi em estado de choque total. Ela se apoiava na parede do cenário, ofegante, vermelha como um vidro de catchup, tentando encontrar uma resposta coerente para o que havia acabado de acontecer.

"Bebida... não, Neji não costuma beber... deve ter sido algo que ele comeu, ou um genjutsu, alguma aposta com o Lee... não, nada disso faz sentido!!" – ela pensava.

- Pensando? – ele a olhou de esguelha, saindo do cenário.

- Neji... por Kami-sama... o que foi aquilo? – ela reuniu forças para perguntar, ainda muito vermelha.

- Ah Tenten, você ficou chateada? Foi só um "caco"! – ele deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Infeliz... desgraçado... foi só pra me dar o troco, não foi? – ela saiu do cenário, indo atrás de Neji; o vermelho do rosto da kunoichi se intensificou, dessa vez, de raiva.

- Pode ser. – respondeu ele, se afastando.

- Pode ser? PODE SER? Que resposta é essa, Hyuuga Neji? Ah, claro, sua ironia de sempre! Eu devia estar arrependida por ter feito o que eu fiz, mas não estou, sabia? ADOREI te fazer de idiota há dois meses atrás! Assim pude ter certeza do quanto você REALMENTE é um PERFEITO IDIOTA! – ela se preparava para sair do estúdio, quando foi segura pelo pulso esquerdo, fazendo-a a se virar e encarar um par de olhos perolados.

- Você não respondeu à pergunta que eu te fiz.

- Que pergunta? – Tenten respondeu, rangendo os dentes.

- Já é ou já era? – o Hyuuga a fitava, sem desviar o olhar um minuto.

Tenten corou como nunca havia corado na vida. Sim, ela gostava muito de Neji, talvez mais do que ela acharia sensato, em se tratando do problemático Hyuuga. Sentiu vontade de dizer "já é" e entrar no joguinho do garoto, mas o medo de que ele estivesse ainda tentando se vingar era muito maior.

Porém, ao se ver novamente refletida nos olhos perolados de Neji, ela pôde ver um brilho diferente de todos os que já havia visto nos olhos dele. Era o brilho de uma certeza, de algo sincero que ela não saberia explicar em palavras.

- Vou encarar esse seu silêncio como um "já é". – e segurando delicadamente o rosto da kunoichi, ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela, para um beijo doce e apaixonado. Ela passou a mão pelo pescoço do Hyuuga, enquanto ele a trouxe suavemente para mais perto de si, abraçando levemente sua cintura.

Não saberiam dizer quanto tempo passaram ali, curtindo um ao outro, depois de tanto tempo escondendo seus sentimentos.

Mas ambos tinham uma certeza – não era mais "já é ou já era."

E sim, "seria". Para sempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Epílogo idiota**

- Neji...

- Hum? – disse ele, depois de dar mais um selinho em Tenten.

- Pode me dizer onde você aprendeu aquela seqüência de cantadas fajutas?

- Hum... segredo! – ele sorriu maroto e voltaram a se beijar.

_Enquanto isso..._

- Neji, SEU BASTARDO, você sumiu com o meu caderninho de cantadas há semanas!! Eu vou sair com a Sasami hoje e preciso dele!! Ah, eu vou TE MATAR!!!! – Kiba gritava no seu quarto, rosnando como um cão raivoso.

**- Fim -**

_Ai, esse meu humor baka...  
_

_Reviews são sempre bem vindas ;D_

_Bjs e obrigada sempre!_

_Hakeru-chan_


End file.
